


Thunder In Her Soul

by floresinfer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Wendy Darling, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Bashing, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Dark Wendy Darling (Once Upon a Time), Dark Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Emotions, F/M, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Kissing, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Peter Pan | Malcolm Lives, Peter Pan | Malcolm is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Parent, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Threats of Violence, darlingpan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresinfer/pseuds/floresinfer
Summary: Peter Pan thought she was his weakness and Wendy Darling thought she wanted out of Neverland as soon as possible. They were mistaken.orWendy isn't so keen on leaving Neverland so easily.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Felix & Peter Pan | Malcolm, Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Thunder In Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking your time to read my work.   
> I have to admit that I got inspired to write this only now but this has been sitting in the back on my mind for a long time (also have another one that I think about writing) 
> 
> I watched OUAT a really long time ago, so sorry in advance if this didn't make much sense plot-wise. It's my own take on DalringPan in OUAT universe.   
> I should also mention that I didn't look at their age specifically (even if growing up is mentioned) because there are sexual themes mentioned but everything is consensual. Please don't attack about that, thank you.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave feedback, I truly appreciate it !

**W** endy looked at the dark clouds forming, the low rumble of thunder warning her of his rising anger. The air was filled with electricity, charging her up for a possible fight which she anticipated. Wendy wondered what made Pan so angry, perhaps she broke one of his rules again.... but considering the fact that she hasn't left her tree-house in a few days left her guessing.

The trees spoke to her, hushed messages of his angered voice blooming reached her ears. They did that more often than before, talking with her, almost _warning_ her.   
  
Pieces of her hair, that fell from her messy bun, caressed her face and with a heavy sigh she departed deeper into the woods. The vines weren't trying to scratch her or snatch her up the trees anymore, like they normally would and she felt anxious about that, still not lowering her defense. Never.   
  
_Never lower your defense, Bird, someone could take you away just like that._  
  
She stopped, feeling the energy getting stronger and stronger once she neared the hideout of Lost Boys. Wendy was calm but cautious all together, descending down to the campsite, not knowing if Pan's anger was directed at her or not. Even after countless injuries and near-death accidents she still maintained her curiosity, after so many years, decades even.   
  
_Either I or your curiosity will bury you alive, Wendy-Bird._

She heard his raging voice, with each yell thunder sticking not far from them, making her wince from the loud crashing sound. Wendy dared to come closer, silently making her way to them but someone grabbed her bare ankle and held her in her place. She was ready to strike, but a familiar shadow with golden eyes warned. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her small dagger.

This time she complied, staying put in her place but shaking of the shadowed hand off of her, making it fly away and hide behind the trees. Wendy directed her gaze back at the scene, sitting one of the wooden tables near her, watching the show.

  
Peter Pan was dangerous all together but when he's angry he was more than lethal. It was a rare sight to see him so riled up, a lot of times it would end up in someone's death. Now looking at the complete morons in front of him he was more than angry, he was fuming with fire it seemed, the wind tearing the leaves and thunder slicing down to the ground proved how angry he was.   
  
"Once, once in your fucking life could you do something right or not ?" He asked but no one dared to answer him, too scared to speak or even breath. 

The Lost Boys were gathered in front of him, standing in a half circle, heads lowered in shame or intense fear.  
  
"Get me that boy. Now." He ordered, his voice cold like ice. "Or I'll serve you to sirens on a fucking golden plate." They took that as their queue to scramble and they practically ran away, determined not to screw up again.

He straightened up and looked at Felix who still stood there, leaning on the tree, knowing that he wasn't let go just yet. "Make sure you get him to me alive, they get to crazy with hunts." He just nodded and with one look behind Peter's back he left after the younger ones.   
  
Peter let out a sigh and with a smirk on his face, turned around, meeting her gaze.   
  
"My, my, Little Bird, don't you look amazing today. Too bad I'm not in the mood for one of our _fights_." He came closer to her sitting form, casually leaning back with her hands supporting her. Not a single sign of fear in her eyes. Peter found his shadow behind a tree and sneered at it, making it disappear into the woods quickly.   
  
Thunder was now further away from them but the wind was still ferocious, a gust of it moving Wendy's shortened gown up her legs, exposing her thighs. Wendy cut off the thing long ago, it was getting dirty and made it quite hard to run, which she had to do a lot. Still does.   
  
His eyes caught the act and his smirk re-appeared. Now he was in front of her, much closer than before, his front touching her bare legs. She sat unaffected, her slightly pink lips pursed.   
  
"You wish, Pan," His eyes narrowed, silently desiring that she would call him by his name. No one else dared but her. "What's got your panties in a twist, huh ?" She spoke, straightening and looking at him deeper, now a mocking smile on her lips.   
  
"I told you once, Bird, your curiosity will bury you alive."  
  
"Ah yes, you also told me than either my curiosity or you will do that, which as I recall _you_ actually _did_." Her fake smile dropped and he chuckled at the memory. "I had to dig myself up, you arsehole." He fake-gasped at her profanities.   
  
"But it was fun _wasn't it_?" He won't deny that he felt proud of her when she emerged from the dirt, coughing but still victorious. Some boys suffocate before they could reach half way.  
  
Wendy would sooner die than admit that, _yes_ , indeed it was thrilling. The feeling of fighting for your life and winning was the best thing she experienced so far. Well, not only _that_ one but....  
Oh and how she emerged from her personal grave (she didn't think she would get a chance to say this in her life) with a growl and new-found strength.   
  
She would also sooner die than admit that the proud expression on Pan's face made her smirk with pride and satisfaction. She huffed at that, enjoying the shocked faces of the Lost Boys and with hurting, bleeding hands and a dirty, wet face from desperate crying, she returned to her tree-house.   
  
"No. Not really." Wendy rolled her eyes and Peter chuckled, the sound echoing through the campsite, illuminated by dancing fire.   
  
He put his hands on her knees and parted them, standing between her thighs now. She wasn't so happy about his but said nothing as always. His hands never left her skin, heating it up and caressing it softly.   
  
"They're hunting for me a very, very important thing, Bird, a thing that Neverland needs." He suddenly tugged her closer to him, pressing her against his chest. She winced at the burning feeling of wood scraping her skin but didn't let out any sound, it wasn't so painful compared to...

Her hands pressed against his chest and her breathing hitched when she looked up at him. His face was unreadable, trademark smirk long gone. Everything around them stilled, as if the weather wasn't a complete chaos moments ago. "And that thing is ?"  
  
"A heart." She gulped, her gaze lowering.   
  
"Someone's coming right ?" She asked and Peter hid the surprise on his face.   
  
"What makes you say that ?" He asked carefully, his lips pressing against her neck, kissing it lightly. Although he stopped when he heard her response, retreating back and yet against meeting her gaze.   
  
"The trees, the wind," Now she gripped his dark green robe, pulling him closer and their lips almost touching. " _Neverland_."   
He let out a laugh and kissed her then, hard. His hands already leaving territorial red marks on her skin.

~  
  
"It's no use. You'll lose." The captain's voice sounded already defeated.   
  
"I don't fear no boy, especially with green clothes and a feather in his hat." Emma spit, her mocking and angry tone was clear. This was ridiculous, he's just a _boy_.

"It's not the _boy_ you should fear anymore, Swan, it's the girl."

She pretended not to hear the rumble of the ground beneath her at the mention of Wendy Darling.

  
~

Wendy brushed her hair slowly, ignoring his gaze in the mirror. He lay on her bed, his bare back against the headboard of the bed, a satisfied smirk on his face. She pretended that he wasn't eating her with his eyes.

She was just in her night skirt and a top blouse which only covered her top half, leaving her stomach bare. Sometimes it would get too hot to even wear anything at all and usually those nights were spent with him.   
  
"You know, it's not a very childish thing that we're doing, Pan." She had to fill in the silence, since the weather of Neverland seemed still and calm now, complete opposite of what was before. She could hear the distant crash of the waves.

_Now_ it was truly magical, the night sky was filled with so many stars, the trees were illuminated by shining flowers blooming on their branches. Fireflies flying in small hoards and immortal butterflies with neon wings passing the tree-house made the place look like paradise but Wendy knew better.

"I seemed to not care about that." He shrugged and stood up, sitting next to her and kissing her shoulder. "I quite _enjoy_ it, don't you ?"  
  
Wendy was surprised to hear him say that, she once tried to rile him up with comments like these and she succeeded. Usually he just left her alone in bed and then return when he thought she was sleep. Or he would just scream at her that she's never leaving this place alive.  
 _  
Children don't do that, Peter, grown-ups do._   
  


Now he just scoffed and pulled her to stand from her little stool, dragging her back to _thei_ \- her bed and swiftly lowering her down on to it. Practically crawling on top of her. Wendy turned her face to the side and bit her lip until she felt the metallic taste when she felt his lips on her bare stomach.   
  
"Do you know why Neverland calls for you ?" He whispered and she barely registered it but with a hazy _hmm_ from her he continued. "Because it considers you my equal, Wendy," She gasped at her real name leaving his lips but also because his kisses traveled more and more downwards her body.

"Because each time I tried to lower you back to your place, keep you down or make you _only mine_ you fought me with your teeth and nails, with your words and that body of yours." He kissed her there and she arched her back, elegantly and beautifully.

"It calls for you because you've earned your place on this land, on _my_ land. You stupid, silly little girl, you managed to challenge me and win."  
  
She chuckled at that, now feeling him slide up so that their eyes could meet. His eyes seemed almost black and one of his hands pressed on her neck, enough to feel pressure there.

"And I will forever _hate_ you for that, Bird." She smirked at him, her pearly teeth flashing at him. "I will hate you enough to love you, Wendy."

Despite the harsh words and a hidden confession she knew the boy lied for his own amusement. Learning centuries ago not to be so naive and trusting, Wendy knew better than to trust his sweet words.

  
_Don't be so naive, Bird, it was just a game._

"Oh really ? Then tell me why am I still here, Peter ?" His name didn't sound sweet coming from her lips, it was laced with venom, which he missed so much. 

"If you _despise_ me so, then tell me why didn't you feed me to those sirens, the ones you threatened the boys with, or why didn't you just let me go ?" Her mocking tone and eyes that long ago ran out of tears looked at him. "If I'm your equal then why am I still here and not back _home_ huh ?"

Peter got off of her, growling in annoyance. Wendy stood up to, determined to get her answers, since this thing got on her nerves for the longest time.

"Come on, _Peter_ , tell me, tell me why didn't you kill me ? Why did you build me tree-house ? Why each night you crawl to my bed and moan _my_ name ?"

The thing that surprised her yet again is that he hadn't fled or thrown her across the room, like he usually likes to do when confronted with hard questions, that perhaps he himself didn't have answers to. Wendy herself got heated during those arguments and would fight him until blood was spilled. It didn't matter if it was hers or not.

"Answer me you, coward," Se spit at him, following him near the door and standing in front of him, looking up at his face. "ANSWER-"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW." He yelled and the sound didn't make her flinch at all, instead she just slapped him across the face and with a low whisper she waited for his tantrum, for anything from him. She had a feeling in her stomach that he was lying, she usually does. " _Coward._ " She got nothing.   
  
"Perhaps I'm a coward but at least I don't pretend what I'm not, unlike you, Bird," Peter caught her wrist, squeezing it tighter. "If you want a confession session admit some things yourself, why don't you." He leaned closer to her and she did the opposite, trying to free her hand out of his iron-like grasp. It was no use.  
  
"Why do you let me come into your room and lie on your bed, why do you scream my name each night without any protest or a even a fight ?"  
  
"I learned long ago, Peter, that saying ' _no_ ' to you doesn't stop you so I don't try. Not anymore."  
  
"Bullshit." He smirked which annoyed her further. She heard the low rumble of thunder again. "I'm cruel, Wendy, but I never forced myself on you."  
  
"Fuck. You." She spit at him and he caught her another wrist. With a swift motion he slammed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers, trapping her hands above her. She gasped at the contact and closed her eyes but the pain disappeared quickly.

"You already did that, Wendy, you fucked me up and now it's up to you to sort out this mess." He laughed in her face and she growled, similar sound that he made not long ago. "You have no idea what you and only you can do, Bird, what power you have on me."  
  
He hasn't seen her cry for a really long time but as soon as her eyes watered he let go of her wrists, stepping back. What was stopping him now, he wondered.   
  
"I don't believe your lies, Peter." She shook her head, bringing her wrist down to her chest. He never looked so serious, never so troubled at seeing her in pain. Just a game, she reminded herself.

"These people that came here, they're from _my_ world right ?" The silence was enough for her. He just looked out of the window, feeling her burning gaze. She'll find out eventually, he decided.   
  
"You don't want to leave me, Bird, you never did." Peter smiled sadly at her, and the air around them felt colder, much colder than moments before. Wendy's protests died down in her throat when she realized she had none. She was _lost_.

Wendy sunk to the floor and wrapped he hands around herself, the cold air making her shiver. She sobbed into her hands, which she didn't do for so long and it made her feel ashamed at how defenseless she looked.

Wendy knew he was gone when the wind surrounded her trembling form and whispered soothing words. She pretended that the cold air and drops of rain forming in the night sky weren't because _she_ felt sorrow, she pretend Neverland didn't feel with her.   
  
Wendy pretended that she didn't hear honesty in Peter's words.

~   
  
Some would say that Wendy Darling _was_ a petite, delicate flower, but not anymore. Once she used to carry herself with elegance, never dared to cuss or talk back to her parents, or _anyone_ for that matter. And, dear God, what would happen if her mother saw mud under her fingernails. Once.

Baelfire couldn't believe that _that_ was Wendy that he once knew, standing with her tense stance, ready to fight whomever tried to go near her. He put up his hands in the air, silently warning Emma not to go near her. Emma didn't look so pleased with this while Rumple was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.  
  
"Wendy, it's me, _Baelfire._ " He gestured to himself and her expression softened. After a few seconds she lowered her dagger and smiled. Shadows of her past flashed and clenched her heart.  
  
"Bae..." She breathed out and ran up to him, hugging him tight. He was much taller than her, like Peter, so when he lifted her form off of the ground her feet dangled in the air.

Wendy knew she should be happy, she should be excited to have a chance to go _home_ but something in her chest grew heavy, her heart beating with nerves, silently wishing Peter would sense her distress. _Oh no, Peter-  
_  
"What are you doing here ? You need to go back, _he_ will kill you, Bae." She urged him, when he lowered her down. She tried to push him away, towards where they came from, away from Peter but Bae stopped her.   
  
"I-I can't, not without Henry." He smiled sadly at her and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion _. Henry?_ "Hook said you would know where he is, he said you'll help us. Please, Wendy, tell me where my son is." Those weren't captain's exact words but sometimes grown-ups have to lie.  
  
"Your _son_?" All of this was too much for her to handle right now but one of the few things she leaned in this place is to think and make decisions quickly.

"I'm sorry, Bae I don't know where he is," She let out a breath and stepped away from him, closer to the trees, feeling them move with her. "I don't even know who he is. Pan didn't bring any new boys here for a long time. Not after he got _me_."  
  
"She's lying." The blonde woman next to Bae spit out, making Wendy glare at her in her mind. "Neal, she knows." His name is Neal now, _how boring_ , she thought. What was happening ? Why was she so Peter-like. That thought didn't freak her out like it should've.  
  
So that's what Peter was after, the boy, well his heart more precisely. It must have something magical to it, if that's what Neverland calls for. She shook her head at Bae. "I promise you I don't know, Pan doesn't tell me anything." That wasn't true.

Pan even brought Wendy to meet him, she played her role right back then. She saw the boy around the campsite, saw him walking and talking with other Lost Boys but she never got close to him. For some reason she couldn't make herself tell them that. Perhaps she was finally losing her mind here...  
  
"You little-" The woman made a move towards Wendy, making her bare her teeth in a warning way but Baelfire caught her arm and pulled her back harshly towards him. He whispered something angrily in her ear which made her step down and walk backwards a few steps.   
  
It was either Emma's imagination or lack of water in her system but she thought she saw the trees around them extend their branches towards the smaller girl.  
  
"Listen, Wendy, we can help you, you know, we can bring you back to London, where home is. Your brothers, they're waiting for you and your parents too, said they will welcome you back right away." His eyes were pleading and he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
His tone sounded fake to Wendy and hearing about her parents, surprisingly still alive, made her feel anything but happiness or relief.   
She wondered if Peter's shadow knew exactly what he was bringing back with him to Neverland that night.

"Your brothers still expect you to return to them, they all missed you so much a-and your father said that he has big plans for you-" Right there, Bae made a mistake.

  
_Women are born to serve men, Wendy, that's how life works, now go fetch me some tea, darling._  
  
Wendy Darling loved her parents but she remembers how back then her only wish was to get away from them. How horrid she felt, knowing that her own father was willing to sell her to some unknown man just for some signed papers with a written price. As if she was just a money bag, or an opportunity to make loads.   
  
Wendy decided then that she wasn't a pretty toy to hang on the wall, or a house wife, waiting to please her husband each night. Now looking in the mirror she understood what Peter meant. She thought she wanted _that_ life but, God, was she wrong.

Wendy Darling was a warrior, a fighter for her life. She was challenged, beaten down and humiliated throughout her whole life and not just in Neverland.

She only learned to get what she wanted here though, Peter gave her all these tasks, making her suffer and adapt, he made her learn the hard way without any help. She showed Peter Pan of what she was capable of and he knew her worth.

He was teaching her to fight blood and tears for herself and she would be dammed if someone tried to lower her back down. Not now, not ever.

"Come on, Wendy, we can get out of here just help us."  
  
"My home is here, Baelfire. You need to go." She urged them again, never taking her eyes off of that woman. "Good luck."  
  
She spun around quickly an made a run for it but stopped once an arrow hit a tree next to her, nearly missing her head. Wendy gasped, feeling the sharp stinging on her cheek where the arrow grazed. She lifted up her fingers and touched the spot, where the arrow made contact with her skin. The tips of her fingers were red and she growled in annoyance.

She turned around slowly, not believing that her _friend_ would do this. But then again, she was defending Neverland, a place she wanted to burn once, with Peter in it. Her face twisted once she saw Baelfire holding a crossbow, another arrow already in place, aimed at her.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but I can't let you leave. You've grown attached and it's helping him to be stronger." He dared to look sad. "I'll have to take you away from him in order to get my son back. It's only fair."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Baelfire, if you think you can affect him by killing me, you're mistaken."  
  
The lady next to him scoffed. "You don't know do you ? Neverland gives Pan his powers but you Wendy control Neverland, you control Peter Pan." The blonde moved towards Bae again, slowly. "Even I can see it, or feel it, more like."

Wendy's breath hitched, now remembering the things Peter whispered to her, the things he said to her back then. She knew something was coming when the wind picked up again. No- she knew exactly _who_ was coming. The sound of thunder was her favorite, she decided. The leaves speaking to her, sending her his promises made her chuckle.   
  


_You have no idea what you and only you can do, Bird, what power you have on me._

  
"For us to get our son back , we have to kill you Wendy. I'm sorry, I never wanted this, believe me." She smirked. "This could've gone the other way if you weren't so stubborn."  
  
"I stopped believing anyone's bullshit a very long time ago, _Neal_. Now don't be a coward and do it already." She felt the wind getting stronger, the tension getting heavier and the widening smirk on her face startled Baelfire.

He rolled his shoulders, and got ready to take aim, then he fired, watching the arrow head towards her and soon- Neal blinked in that second, the flash of lighting hitting near them made him cower away and cover his eyes with his hand.

He heard Emma gasp behind him and then heard her fall to the ground. Neal looked up quickly, knowing that nothing in Neverland is accidental. His mouth fell at the sight.

The arrow was millimeters from Wendy's heart only in _his_ hand and Peter Pan was furious beyond belief.  
  
He slowly twisted his head to look at Neal and his companion which got up and got ready to fight, already cursing under her nose. She charged towards them but with a flick of his wrist Peter tossed Emma into a tree, knocking her unconscious. 

"And here I thought you learned something, Bird." He broke the arrow in his hand easily and then looked at Wendy, not bothering to spare another glance at Neal. He was too busy getting Emma to come back to consciousness anyway.   
  
"What did I tell you, Wendy-Bird, never-"  
  
"-turn my back to my enemies." She finished for him, rolling her eyes but a small smile was still present. He shook his head and then returned his attention back to their intruders. Annoyed at their stupidity to come after his Bird. He saw the blood on her cheek and it pissed him off more than it should've.  
  
Peter pinched the side of her waist, making her swat his hand away and moved to stand beside Wendy. Strange how she wasn't running away, knowing that she had an opportunity to leave Neverland, leave him. But no, she stayed put, even moving closer to him. A smug expression appeared on his face.  
  
"What have you done, Pan ?" Bae- _Neal_ screamed at him, still holding Emma close to him, her limp body cradled to his chest. His hands were shaking.

"Oh she'll be fine, a little weak for a Savior but _oh well_." He shrugged. "You hurt what's _mine_ and I hurt what's yours right ? It's only fair."

"You fucker." Neal spit out and lifted Emma in his arms, then turned to run. Quickly they disappeared between the trees and tall grass but Wendy knew where they were going. She picked up her dagger and moved to chase after them but got yanked back harshly. Peter just watched her intensely, looking unbothered by the fact that Bae escaped yet again.  
  
"Peter, come on they're running away we need-" She tugged her hand in his hold, gesturing to the direction where Bae disappeared with the Savior.   
  
"How many times will I have to hurt you for you to understand, do not trust anyone in this fucking land." He spit out, his angry voice cutting the icy air. His attempt to frightened her didn't work, since she just stood there.   
  
"Is it true then ?" Her voice was equally icy but soft at the same time. It amazed him. "That I make you stronger ? Is that all that I am, a power source to you ?" The words were harsh and her stare was cutting him.   
  
Peter's eyes narrowed at her and he let go of her hand but she didn't move away. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Perhaps."   
  
"Don't fuck with me, Peter. Tell me now or I'll make you." She said, a hint of a threat lingered between them. He just scoffed at her and moved closer, their breaths mixing together. He stayed aware of the sharp object dangerously low in her hand.  
  
"Oh, there's the fire that I missed." He chuckled but it died down when felt her glare. No games then, how boring. "I don't know, Wendy-Bird, you tell me."

He spun her around, his hand circling her waist, pressing her back against him. He lowered his lips down to her ear, his breath tickling her neck and making her skin shiver. "Close your eyes."  
  
Wendy laughed in a mocking way. "That doesn't work on me anymore, Peter."

Wendy wondered where's the trick, why is he so _calm_ with these people running around Neverland, why are they _playing_ stupid games when there's danger near.

Then Wendy realized that she's in safest and at the same time in the most dangerous place when she's with him. And she _loved_ it.   
  
"Come on now, play along." He urged her and with a huff she did as he ordered. Finding the will to trust him even though she got burned doing that way to many times, she closed her eyes.   
  
"I don't under-"  
  
"Shut up and _listen_." He shushed her, lowering his hands down her waist, resting them on her hips.

Wendy listened, she heard the birds flying around them, the wind softly blowing and then dying out, the faint sound of the storm calming down but still present above them.   
She listened to her heart beating, she heard his heart. His still beating and rotten to the core heart, making her cheeks redden at how close they were pressed.

She heard Neverland, she heard the island calling her name and its heart beating with hers in a slow rhythm.   
  
" _Feel_ _it_."

His hands now rested on her shoulders, caressing her arms up and down slowly, making her drop the dagger on the ground. The hairs on her body stood up and she shivered from the sheer power she felt running through her veins. Her whole body moved with the island, her breathing got in sync with the island, she felt Neverland in her soul.

Wendy felt everything at the same time, gasping at the sensation, at the electricity running around them and it made her shudder with want. She wanted more and more, of what she wasn't sure either.   
  
"I told you before, you don't want to leave Neverland, Bird, you don't want to leave _me_." He kissed her neck, loving the her taste on his lips. "You want me as much as I want you."  
  
She bit her lip when his lips kissed the spot behind her ear, the one he liked to abuse so much. "Yes, you own Neverland, I told you that once too." He chuckled. "You should listen to me more."

He should've sounded defeated, considering that for the first time Peter Pan wasn't the most powerful being on this island but to Wendy it sounded like he was gloating about that fact.

"You _own me,_ Bird."  
  
~  
  
They were too late.

Henry got away with his dysfunctional family, the Jolly Roger disappearing in the sky with a ' _pop_ '. She was ready to talk his ear off about how they should've chased after them sooner but once she turned around to face Peter she stopped in her tracks. He looked calm and unbothered, satisfied in fact.

"Why do you look so smug, they got away." She exclaimed, sighing in annoyance. "And they took the boys." He chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him, coming closer to stand in front of Peter.

"Don't worry, Bird, everything is coming together." He said and then he opened his palm to her, inviting her to take his hand. She took his hand without much thought and stood next to him. "I have my ways, besides, Felix is on that ship and I can assure you he won't betray me anytime soon. He won't _dare_."

"Fine then, what's your plan ?" He looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"I hope you missed your brothers, Bird, I have a feeling you'll meet them soon."  
  
"What-" She didn't have time to question him when suddenly she felt a pulling feeling from all sides and the only thing keeping her grounded was his hand. It wasn't a pleasant journey.   
  
Wendy shrieked out of surprise when they came to a halt and landed on the ground almost as gracefully as a bird. She looked around, trying to understand where they were. They were surrounded by woods, standing on what seems to be a road. Not Neverland no, she didn't feel the pull of their island, this was her world.

She was back.  
  
"They wouldn't leave Neverland if I wouldn't let them, Wendy-Bird, I always have a plan." He said and she whipped her head around to question him more but found herself at loss of words when she saw him.

Instead of his usual green robes, now he was wearing a black suit, well fitted and brand new. She must admit he looked really handsome. Peter smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking , his eyes were sizing her up too. She then looked at herself, instead of her usual attire she had a beautiful deep-blue dress, laced and slinky against her figure, her wild curly hair now smooth and straight, flowing down her back.

They looked nothing like back in Neverland. They looked like _adults._ Both seemed grown, matured and early in their adulthood. She was at loss of words. Wasn't this what Peter Pan _feared_ the most ? Growing up ?  
  
"Time to grown up, Wendy-Bird." He wrapped his hand around her waist and smiled, kissed her lips. "But first, we need to bring Neverland it's power. _Our_ power."   
  
Wendy Darling smiled and they moved towards the sign.  
  
 _'Welcome to Storybrooke'_


End file.
